robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:German Robot Wars
German Robot Wars 2002 (RTL II) + is won - is lost Episode 1 +Son af Armaggedon +Tyke -Thorgrim +Junkyard Queen +Golem -Ansgar’s revenge +Son of Armaggedon -Junkyard Queen +Tyke -Golem German qualifier (for WCh) +Ansgar -Flensburger Power -Nasty Warrior -Golem Episode 2 +Tsunami +Black Hole -Absolut Krankhaft (AK) +Hydrotech +Not Perfect -Delldog +Black Hole -Hydrotech +Tsunami -Not Perfect WC qualifier 1 Manta 2Ansgar 3Mastiff 4ChaosII Episode 3 (finals) +Black Hole -Son of Armaggedon +Tsunami -Tyke +Son of Armaggedon (3) -Tyke (4) +Black Hole (1) -Tsunami (2) LosersMelee +Not Perfect -Junkyard Queen :My wonderful Dutch contacts have come through again. Here is the German results, so anyone can now put these into a proper article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it later unless somebody beats me to it. Good work once again. Is there any chance you could find out who the presenters and commentator were? Also, was the show simply called Robot Wars or did it have a different German name? Christophee (talk) 00:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I shall do that, as well as finding out what the losers melee means. I have an inkling that this wasn't a broadcast competition. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::But the title at the top has RTL II in brackets, which is a German television channel. Christophee (talk) 00:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Is it? Well, that shuts me up, doesnt it? Haha. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Structure It appears that the Germans had a very different structure to your competition. It seems that they had two heats, with the winners of the Heat Semi-Finals going to the Grand Final, which is the same as the UK. I have no idea what the losers melee thing means though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :It looks to me as though the Losers Melee is playoff for the fifth and sixth places. But why they left the other two defeated robots from the heat semi-finals out is beyond me. Christophee (talk) 00:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::My theory is that the two absent robots were too damaged to return. I found Team Golem's webiste, and a report of their battles in German Robot Wars. It's in German, so I had to get a rough translation from Google Translator. Here's a passage: ::It sounds like their robot was in pretty bad shape, which would explain why they couldn't be in the losers' melee. ::As for Son of Armageddon, it had just lost to Black Hole, I'd surmise it was pretty badly damaged. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::You mean Hydrotech, right? That would make a lot of sense. Thanks. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Losers Melee Would anybody object to moving the Losers Melee so it comes before the playoff for third place? It may well have been broadcast last, but I think it would look better if the battle determining the Grand Champion was right at the bottom of the page. Christophee (talk) 22:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering about that, yes. Do it, I think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) A quote I have a quote that I think would be nice for this page, it's a snippet from the invitation extended to the German roboteers prior to the event. It was originally in German, so the English translation is somewhat rough, but it's quite inspirational, and significant to the page. It reads: 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC)